Animals
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Edge/OC Oneshot based off the Song Animals by Nickelback. Not good with Summaries.


_Me: Hey guys :D This is a one shot based on Nickelback's 'Animals' I've been wanting to write this Oneshot for a while but couldn't find which couple to use but I decided to go with Edge/OC So enjoy Everyone :D :D And I only own Carrie and Katie. I don't Own Edge, Sting or AJ Styles (He only gets mentioned once) Enjoy and this is pretty smutty guys. (Maybe my smuttist work yet) Enjoy :D :D_

"Good Katie's asleep." Carrie whispered as she snuck to her Brother Steve's bedroom to see if he was asleep which he was "Ok he's asleep too." She whispered as she quietly snuck out of the house in her Pajama's no less which it was really cold outside and saw her boyfriend pull up and got in his car as soon as she could "Boy you're fast." She smirked

"Well it happens when your mom and sister are heavy sleepers." Adam smirked as he put an arm around Carrie and drove off "So how did you sneak out?"

"Waited until Steve and Katie were asleep then snuck out front." Carrie said as she gave a sexy smirk at Adam

"Must be a big advantage of living with just those two." Adam smiled at her

"It is." Carrie smirked "So when are we going to be there?"

"It'll just take us a few and…You couldn't wait could you?" Adam asked as Carrie Unzipped his jeans and smirked

"Someone needs me." Carrie smirked as she started stroking him and smirking

"Carrie it'll take us a few minutes to get there let me drive." Adam moaned as he had both hands on the wheel as Carrie stroked him some more then after a few minutes she started sucking him "CARRIE!" He yelled as he almost drove of the road but luckily drove back up

"Yes?" Carrie asked as she smirked as she stopped for a minute

"5 more minutes can't you wait that long?" Adam asked as drove some more and Carrie pouted

"But we haven't been together like this for a week." Carrie whined

"I know baby I know." He said "But I promise I'll make it worthwhile."

"You Promise?" Carrie asked as she pouted adorability as Adam gave her a quick kiss

"I promise." Adam smiled as he drove some more. Man he loved when she looked adorable. He smiled to himself as he got to where he wanted to be then he pulled over to a dark area then stopped the car then smirked and kissed Carrie hard and passionate and Carrie gave him the same kind of kind of kiss back then after a few they broke apart for air.

"I missed you." Carrie panted

"I missed you too baby." Adam panted then smirked "Want to finish this in the back?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Carrie smirked as they went to the back seat. Lucky for them he put the seat back to where it was kind of like a bed. As soon as they were in the back Carrie pulled him into another kiss and took off his Jacket while she was at it.

"Damn someone wants me badly don't they?" Adam asked as he smirked more

"Shut up you want me as much as I want you." Carrie said moaning as Adam started kissing her neck when she said that

"Like you said it's been a week since we were together like this." Adam said kissing her neck then kissing where her chest was exposed.

"Don't blame me for Steve not liking you." Carrie said moaning

"Well I do have a reputation of being a bad boy." Adam said smirking as Carrie took off his shirt and kissed him roughly again

"Don't you mean a reputation of being _my_ bad boy?" Carrie asked as she winked at him

"I'll make sure it stays that way." Adam smirked more as he kissed her then laid them down to where he was on top of her without breaking the kiss then pulled down her small top to expose her breasts "I love when you wear small PJ's." He smiled as he fondled her

"Just for you babe." Carrie said moaning as Adam put one nipple in his mouth and played with her other one then after a few he switched nipples where Carrie moaned some more. God he loved when she made those noises for him then after he got done playing with her breasts he took off her small top along with her matching shorts and underwear

"God you look so beautiful." Adam breathed as he looked at his girlfriend under him

"You're just saying that." Carrie said blushing

"No I'm not I mean it." He smiled as he kissed her neck a bit and licked it at the same time which got a pretty loud moan out of her at the same time. He kept kissing and licking down to her womanhood then smirked as he started slowly licking her

"Oh…Adam!" She yelled softly as he licked her some more

"Yes?" Adam smirked as he stopped for a minute like Carrie did earlier

"Don't be a smart ass." Carrie growled as Adam kissed her

"Like you were earlier?" Adam asked as he smiled

"You made me stop I'm not forcing you to do anything now lick me again." Carrie growled some more as Adam started licking her neck "Dumb ass." She growled

"You never said where to lick you now did you?" Adam smirked as he licked her neck some more

"Lick my pussy dumbass!" Carrie yelled

"Damn you got a mouth on you." Adam smirked more as he went down and started licking her womanhood some more and Carrie moaned even louder

"I can't help it since my boyfriend loves to be a fucking tease!" Carrie yelled in pleasure as Adam licked her some more

"Man you're turning me on with that dirty mouth right now babe." Adam moaned as he started sucking on her

"I…I…Ahhhhhhh!" Carrie yelled as she couldn't talk as Adam started sucking on her some more. "Adammmmmmm I'mmmmmmmmm closeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled

"Not yet babe." Adam said as he sucked on her some more then teased her with his tongue

"Please let me come Adam!" Carrie begged him as she yelled in pleasure "I can't hold it anymore." She yelled as Adam sucked on her until she screamed his name and came

"Damn you taste good babe." Adam said as he licked her clean then went up to kiss her passionately and she kissed him back just as passionately then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down until they were off

"One of these nights where you decided _Not _to where boxers Adam?" Carrie asked as she giggled

"We both knew where this was going tonight." Adam smirked

"So true." Carrie smirked as she pulled him down for another kiss "Hey can I be on top for a little bit?" She asked smiling

"When did you become a sex kitten?" Adam asked smiling

"When I started dating you." Carrie smirked as she kissed him again then they moved so that she was on top then she moved down until he filled her up and they both moaned then after a minute of getting adjusted she started moving which the both of them moaned

"Are…you…sure…I was…the…only…guy you were…ever with?" Adam managed to get out as he moaned loudly

"You…remember…our first…night…" Carrie said as she went faster and moaned

"How can…I forget?...Best night…of my life…" Adam said moaning

"How…so?" Carrie asked as she moved and moaned some more then screamed when she went down further

"That was the…night I…made you…mine." Adam smiled as he moaned again and Carrie smiled at him then screamed as she went down deep again then he flipped them over so that he was on top "My turn babe." He smirked as he started moving in and out of her hard and rough

"Oh Adam!" Carrie screamed as she thrust her hips to try and keep up with Adam's movements

"Oh Carrie!" Adam moaned as he went harder and faster and continued that for a while until they both felt close then with one final thrust they both screamed each other's name then came at the same time then Adam collapsed on her and she hugged him for a second catching her breath then when Adam caught his breath he pulled out of her and got a blanket he brought and covered the two of them with it and cuddled with her

"Man someone really missed me." Carrie smiled at Adam

"I could say the same for you baby." Adam smiled as he held her close to him "I love you."

"I love you too Adam." Carrie smiled as she fell asleep and Adam smiled some more at her and held her and watched her sleep for a while then when he was about to fall asleep he saw a pair of head lights come their way

"Shit." Adam whispered as he grabbed his pants and put them on and got in the front "He's good." He whispered as he pulled down his window and saw Steve standing there looking mad with his arms crossed "Hey Stinger." He said calling Steve by his nickname

"Where is she Copeland?" Steve asked angrily

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked

"Don't play stupid Adam I mean where's Carrie at!" He yelled angrily as he looked behind Adam then opened the door and pulled him out Adam "You little son of a…" He started to say as he punched Adam

"Look Steve you have no problem with Katie dating Allen why do you have a problem with Carrie dating me?" Adam asked as he got up

"Because I know how you are Adam. I know how you are when it comes to girls." Steve growled in Adam's face

"What makes you think that I'll treat Carrie the same?" Adam asked "What makes you think I don't actually like her?"

"Because I know how you are with the girls you dated Adam." Steve growled

"Not Carrie I swear." Adam said "Steve if I didn't care about her would I be with her for six months?"

"Six months?" Steve asked as he put a hand through his hair and thought for a minute "Break her heart and your dead." He growled as he got in his car and left

"Phew." Adam said in relief as he got back in the car and took off his pants and got under the blanket and cuddled with Carrie before falling asleep himself.

_Me: Man that was pretty hot (That's why it took me forever to write it lol) and I bet Sting is only letting Adam see Carrie because he enjoys seeing his little sister happy :3 Read and Review everyone :D :D_


End file.
